Switching Places
by Zany257
Summary: Kiba accidentaly screws up a jutsu Naruto was testing and ends up in Inuyasha's world and Inuyasha switches with him and ends up in Konoha. Kibakouga Kibaxkouga
1. How The Hell?

**Yay another story to update every once in a while that ultimatly sucks anyway!**

"So wait your working on your dads jutsu and haven't tested it yet but you want me to?"Kiba confirmed

"Yep!"Naruto answered

"And where will I end up if this works?"Kiba questioned

"Over there where the kuni with the seals are."Naruto confirmed

"Okay now let me see that paper with the hand signs on it."Kiba said

Naruto handed him the paper and Kiba looked it over twice. Kiba knodded confirming he was ready, Naruto backed away and Kiba started doing the hand signs. When he was done there was a flash of yellow light like when his dad did it. But where was Kiba?

_"Where the hell am I?"_Kiba wondered

Right now he was floating in a kinda vortex thing, then out of nowhere some guy with long white hair and red clothes apeared and floated past him asleep.

_"Oh shit!"_Kiba thought when he appeared in a cave full of people that had weapons and wolfs with them

"Hey who the hell are you and where did you come from!"One of them shouted

"Um I'm Kiba and well, you known what? I'm just fuckin' confused! So shut the fuck up and let me think for a minute!"Kiba stated simply

"I'm Kouga leader of this wolf tribe,you can't talk to me this way!"Kouga stated oh so matter of factly

"Yeah! Yeah! Good for you fucker, I just want to get home to beat the shit out of Naruto."Kiba said sarcasticly

"How dare you! I am the leader you are suppose to show me respect!"Kouga growled

"Yeah but your not my leader! So you can shove that up your skinny ass!"Kiba shouted, all the wolfs whined

"You know what?! Do you relise the position your in right now? There is an army of us! And one of you, asshole!"Kouga retorted

**In Konoha...**

"Um Kiba is that you?"Naruto asked poking the boy awake

"Who the hell are you?"The boy asked

"I'm Naruto, who the hell are you fucker?!"Naruto asked oh so politly

"I'm Inuyasha, and where am I?"Inuyasha asked curiously

"In Konoha, so where did you come from?"Naruto asked

"Well I was sleeping in a hut at Kaede's Village."Inuyasha said

"Hm weird, I've never heard of that place, maybe if we ask Granny Hokage where it is, I'll help you get back! Here follow me!"Naruto said running off

**Back With Kiba...**

"Do I look like I care? Geez, I just wanted to leave!"Kiba growled

"We aren't letting you go with out answers!"Kouga stated

"Well do I look like I Have them?"Kiba said angrily

"No but I know who will, Quick tie him up!"Kouga shouted

Before Kiba knew it he was tied and gagged and being carried out of the cave. He didn't know how long he struggled for but he had a good idea, he guessed about 5 minutes or less, how long till he was ungagged about an hour or so. Now he was sitting in a hut full of people. There was an old lady with an eye patch, some girl with a giant boomerang, what looked like a monk, a kid with a tail, and some girl in a short skirt, uniform thing.

"Now where am I?"Kiba asked

"In Kaede's Village, dumbass."Kouga said simply

"Who the hell is Kaede, and who names there son that?"Kiba questioned

"That would be me! And I'm a girl."The little old lady said

"Ok so Kaede why the hell am I here?"Kiba asked

"Well we have no idea, it seems you appeared the moment Inuyasha disappeared."Kaede said

"Wait, does he have long white hair, red clothes?"Kiba asked

"Yes indeed."Kaede answered

"Ok well then I saw him while flying through this vortex like thing."Kiba said

"Well then I believe that this is one of those life changing experiences."Kaede said

"Oh I've heard of those Hinata showed me an article on those in a magazine!"Kiba said happily

"Kagome, he sounds more from your time, you should handle this."Kaede said

"Ok, but um what time are you from?"Kagome asked

"I don't know! I don't check every day!"Kiba said

"If its any help I found these on him."Kouga said pulling out the kuni

"Oh wait, I've seen those before in a museum before they are said to be carried by ninja but was never proven correct. Are you a ninja?"Kagome asked

"No, I'm museum robber!"Kiba said sacasticly

"Can please tell us what a ninja is?"Kouga asked

"Yeah, um you see they lived in village and fought each other, they usualy had special powers and were payed to protect people."Kagome explained

"Well he isn't a very good ninja."Kouga said

"Hey I'm still here!"Kiba shouted

"We know."Kouga said

"I think we should untie him."Kagome said

"What no! He still hasn't given me my answers!"Kouga stated

At that time Kiba finaly cut through the rope holding him using his claws. Kiba bolted up grabbed a kuni from Kouga and put it the girl with boomerangs throat.

"I'll kill her! I swear it! Hey back it up monk! If you don-"The girl swung her foot back hitting him directly in the nutts

He fell over howling in pain and holding down there.

"Who the kicks down there?! You sick bitch!"Kiba whined

"Yeah that is a little harsh."Kouga said

"What? Why are you on his side?"She Questioned

"Cause I'm a guy too! I know what that feels like."Kouga answered

"Your a guy?"She asked

"Fuck you."Kouga said

"Any way my name is Sango and now you know not to fuck with me."Sango said with intimidation

"Yeah sure bitch."Kiba said getting up still holding his nutts

"What was that?"Sango said sarcasticly

"Nothing, anyway how am I gonna get back home, cause I'm not staying with capton tie every person he sees up."Kiba said watching him suspicously

"Well your going to have to cause I have no more room in my village."Kaede said speaking for the first time in a while

"What but He's a total dick!"Kiba and Kouga said in unison

"So you'll get used to him, and I'll send Miroku every once in a while to make sure you don't kill each other."Kaede explained

"What why involve me?"The monk who is now apparently called Miroku spoke up

"Because the women in my village need a break from running away from you every once in awhile."Kaede told him

"And because she hates you."Kiba added

"If I wasn't buddist I would bitch slap you."Miroku said calmly

"Can you just leave already your giving me a head ache with all this fighting?"Kagome said holding her head

"Fine, lets go dumbass."Kouga said leaving

"Hey wait up!"Kiba called after him

**So what did you think tell me to continue if you like it. And sorry for them being kinda ookish.**


	2. Stuck

**YEY second chapter of this beutiful story that no one will read!**

"Hey wolf fucker! I told you to wait up!"Kiba yelled

"Yeah and I told you to hurry up!"Kouga retorted

"Fuck you! Now how much longer till we get there?"Kiba asked

"About a half hour dumbass."Kouga said trying to calm down

"Where am I gonna sleep?"Kiba asked annoyed

"With Hakkaku and Ginta, there my closest friends and the guards walking behind us."Kouga answered pointing behind them

"What I not sleeping with them!"Kiba shouted

" I meant in the same room."Kouga explained

"What! But they'll most likely rape me or something!"Kiba whined

"Then try to enjoy it."Kouga growled

"Hey, we won't rape you! But you can join us if you want?"Ginta offered

"Not on your life!"Kiba shouted

For once in Kiba's sad excuse of a life, he was scared for what will happen in his sleep.

"Eh, he'll beg us to fuck him later."Hakkaku whispered to Ginta

"Hey! I heard that!"Kiba shouted

"We don't care!"Ginta and Hakkaku shouted in unison

"Can I just stay in your room?"Kiba asked Kouga pleadingly

"What no way!"Kouga answered annoyed

"Oh come on please!"Kiba whined

"No!"Kouga answered

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top! Please!"Kiba whine even louder

"What the hell are sprinkles? And no!"Kouga growled

"Pleeeeeeeeeas!"Kiba whined

"God dammit fine!"Kouga shouted

"Wow I never saw some one other than Inuyasha get Kouga so angry and survive."Ginta whispered into Hakkaku's ear, and he nodded."Why is Kouga putting up with this

"Yay!"Kiba cheered

"But you have to shut up the rest of the way!"Kouga barked at him

They were stopped time to time by a patrol of two or three but other than that it was they got there, Hakkaku and Ginta ran into one of the other caves, and Kouga and Kiba walked into a different one. After awhile of walking past caves they finally reached one and went inside.

"So this is your cave huh."Kiba said looking around the room

"Yeah pretty good right?"Kouga said normally

"I guess so, so where do I sleep?"Kiba asked

"Um let me go get you some fur bedding and you wait here."Kouga said walking out

Kiba sat there awile looking at the weapons on racks near the pile of furs. He looked over at the various furs used for Kouga's bedding. Kouga came back and set the bedding on the ground next to him.

"Here."Kouga said taking Kiba out of his little world

"So, do you guys use blankets?"Kiba asked

"Nah we just pull some of the fur around us."Kouga said taking off his chest plate and leg warmers

"Oh."Kiba said unzipping his jacket

Kiba watched the other boy snuggle up to the wall in his furs. Kouga turned and caught Kiba's eye, he watched the boy blushed and crawled into the bedding.

"_What the hell was that about_?"Kouga thought full of questions

**In The Morning...**

Kouga woke up first and did his normal routine. He put on his chest plate and leg warmers walked into the main tunnel, had breakfast, squirrel soup, walked back to his cave and found Kiba still sleeping. So he nicely kicked Kiba awake.

"Huh what?"Kiba asked bolting up

"You missed breakfast."Kouga said grabbing his sword from beside his bed

"What? Why didn't you wake me up?"Kiba questioned

"You didn't tell me to, oh and tomorrow your gonna start helping around the caves."Kouga said simply while waiting for Kiba to get dressed

"So what am I to be doing?"Kiba asked grabbing his pants and net shirt

"Simple task, hunting, fishing, guard patrol, giving birth."Kouga said nonchalantly

"What?"Kiba yelled

"Just joking about the last one."Kouga said chuckling

"Ya know? You are a complete dick!"Kiba shouted

"Takes one to know one."Kouga said uncaring

"Well at least, I'm not gay!"Kiba shouted

"Neither am I."Kouga said looking in his direction

"Well you sure act like it! I mean no guy wears a skirt, or leg warmers!"Kiba barked thinking about how bad his comeback was.

"I have met many men who wear these, and its not a skirt."Kouga defended

"Yeah sure, and I have met a talking hippopotamus."Kiba said sarcastickly

"You know why am I keeping you here anyway?"Kouga asked annoyed

"Cause that bitch in the uniform told you too."Kiba replied smartly

"Well that bitch just so happens to be the girl I love!"Kouga growled angerily

"Heh, she didn't seem to like you!"Kiba said smirking

"Its... Complicated! Okay!"Kouga shouted

"Let me guess she likes another man?"Kiba questioned

Kouga nodded.

"How did you know?"Kouga asked dumb folded

"Lets just say I have the same problem with a purple haired princess."Kiba laughed

"Hm intresting, can you help me get Kagome."Kouga asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice

"Sure if you can get me back home."Kiba bargained

"We're already trying to do that."Kouga said smiling at the thought of such an easy deal

"Ok, then I'm set, now about a tour."Kiba said smiling

**With Inuyasha...**

"Hey kid whats hokage lady like?"Inuyasha asked running beside Naruto

"Impatient, rude kind of, and nice when she wants to be."Naruto said simply

"Wow what a woman."Inuyasha said shaking his head

When they finaly reached the tower and got to the Hokage's room, Naruto, abrubtly stopped and turned around.

"Okay now don't say any thing offencive, if you want to live."Naruto said opening the door and walking in

"Who's this?"Tsunade asked

"Um-""My name is inuyasha!"He cut in

"And why are you here?"Tsunade asked

"I need to find out how to get home."Inuyasha asked

"Okay we'll give you an escort."Tsunade said not really paying attention

"Um Granny, what he means is um, to put it short, I kinda lost Kiba and he showed up outa nowhere!"Naruto explained looking at his feet

"How the hell do you lose another ninja?"Tsunade shouted

"The same way as a dog."Naruto said frightened

"So he ran off?"Tsunade asked calming down

"Um no, not exactly."Naruto said looking back to his feet

"Then what happened to him?"Tsunade asked annoyed that the boy was beating around the bush

"Uh, well I was trying to learn how to teleport, cause I found some of my dad's old kunis, and I found a peice of paper with hand signs on and well I asked Kiba to try it and it worked but Kiba didn't reapear, Inuyasha did."Naruto said saddly

"Wow of all the people you could of lost, really? Are best tracker?"Tsunade questioned

"Hey! If I can interupt I still want to get home here!"Inuyasha exclaimed

"Oh yeah, well seems that Naruto here accidentaly switched you with Kiba."Tsunade said

"Yeah I got that! But how am I going to get home?"Inuyasha asked annoyed

"Same way you came with that jutsu."Tsunade explained

"Um Granny Hokage, theres a problem with that."Naruto said

"And whats that?"She asked

"Well you see before Kiba teleported he kind of put the paper with the hand signs on it in his pocket, and I don't remember what they were."Naruto said hiding his face

**Contiued...**

**Yay chapter done now all i need to do is make a bunch more!**


	3. A Tour, A Test, A Hospital

**Okay New capter!**

**With Kiba And Kouga...**

"So this is the main cave. We have all our meals here along with discusstions about important decisions."Kouga explained

"Ok, is that every where?"Kiba asked politly

"Yep, just about, but we'll show you the hunting grounds tomarrow when you start."Kouga explained simply

"Ok but um where are the bathing areas?"Kiba asked timidly

"In the stream in the hunting grounds but don't worry about that now, Its lunch time."Kouga said simply

"How do you know when its lunch time?"Kiba wondered aloud

"We tell by looking at the sun, see depending on how high or low it is we know what the time is."Kouga answered

"Ok simple enough, I guess."Kiba replied

They sat down and after a few minutes other tribe members showed up and sat down waiting too, or they talked with a friend till a group came in with at least seven large buck.

"Wow so how many of the deer do you that you actually eat a day?"Kiba whispered

"As much as we can, but the tribe is small if you haven't noticed."Kouga said sounding depressed

"Why? What happened?"Kiba questioned

"We were in a war with the harpies, then a masacure during a castle raid."Kouga said saddly

"Good men every last one of them I guess?"Kiba replied

"Yeah, but also stupid."Kouga said smiling again

"Still they were your comrades, even if they were stupid."Kiba implied

"Eh, anyway back to the food, eat up!"Kouga said smiling and taking a bite out of the deer leg he was handed

"Hey where are the women, shouldn't they be eating with us?"Kiba asked looking around

"Oh they eat in the nursery cave I showed you. They eat different things you know, to make strong healthy babies. Plus they need to keep watch on the children and feed them as well. Thats why some of the members took some of the game down the cave."Kouga ranted boredly

"Complicated system."Kiba muttered taking a bite of his food

"Not really, now come on."Kouga replied finishing his leg and standing up

"Huh oh ok."Kiba said getting up after him when Kouga started walking.

**With Naruto And Inuyasha...**

"Wow Naruto you fucked up badly this time!"Tsunade said rubbing her temples

"Hey how was I supose to know that would happen!"Naruto shouted back

"Well why didn't you test the jutsu your self before asking Kiba to!?"Tsunade screached

"Well I didn't want to get hurt!"Naruto screamed back

"Hey dumbasses we still need to find out what the hand signs are and you guys yelling at each other isn't helping!"Inuyasha shouted

"And how are we suppose to do that!?"Tsunade yelled

"I don't know aren't you suppose to be wise or somthing?"Inuyasha shouted

"I am wise you little fuck!"Tsunade screamed

**With Kiba And Kouga...**

"It isn't that hard to shoot a bow! Come on!"Kouga shouted

"It is when you never shot one!"Kiba growled

"Don't you have bows in your time?"Kouga questioned

"Yes, but I don't fight long range!"Kiba argued

"And you call your self a ninja?"Kouga said sarcasitly

"Most ninja use kuni not bows!"Kiba growled

"Ok then use those!"Kouga said annoyed

"Here watch."Kiba said taking one out and throwing directly in the center

"Nice throw."Kouga complimented

"Finally some recognition."Kiba said sarcaticly

"Now for some melee training."Kouga said taking a stance

"Finally some fun!"Kiba said taking a stance also

They stood like that till Kouga charged, Kiba was surprised by his speed and was nearly put off balance. Kiba through some kuni to try to slow Kouga's aproach, Kouga just turned around and his wind cyclone passed him and efectivly through the kuni in random directions. Kouga then contiued his charge as kiba used his all fours jutsu to aquire they same speed to even out the battle. As soon as Kouga got to him he released a series of kicks and punches. Kiba blocked all but one that hit him in the stomache, which then he flinched leaving an open that Kouga use to throw a well aimed kick into his chest breaking some ribs. After that he backed of a few feet.

"Done so soon?"Kouga asked happily

"If akamaru were here I would kick you ass."Kiba said spitting some blood out

"Yeah yeah good for you lets get you to the pack healer."Kouga said Picking up the boy carefuly

"Why are you helping me after beating the shit out of me?"Kiba asked wincing

"Cause as long as your under our roof your my problem."Kouga said simply

"Huh intresting rules."Kiba said quietly falling a sleep in his arms

"Yeah weird. Kiba you fell asleep on me? Really!"Kouga shouted running now

_"Hadn't Kiba ever learned that your not suppose to fall asleep when your injured! Don't fall into a coma! Don't fall into a coma!"_Kouga pleaded in his mine as he ran to the healer

"Isha! Isha! Are you there?"Kouga yelled practicly kicking the door in

"What? Did you hurt your arm again?"Isha asked simply

"No more or less I hurt his! But right now he needs help!"Kouga explained setting Kiba down on the table

"What did you do to him? He looks half dead?"Isha asked

"Well we were testing his strength and I thought he was stronger than this!"Kouga said watch Kiba

"How were you testing? How many times you could hit him in the stomache with a boulder?"She asked sarcasticly

"Be serious, it was a simple brawl. But will he be okay?"Kouga asked unsure

"Um most likely but he won't wake up for a while so I'll patch him up and you can keep him at your house, and I'll do weakly check ups."Isha said simply grabbing some bandages for where Kouga's claws had pierced the skin

"Ok so is there any thing I should do or set up so he heals better?"Kouga asked worriedly

"Try at all times to keep him on his back."Isha said simple patching him up

"Okay any thing else?"Kouga asked to make sure

"Yeah if he wakes up kiss him where it hurts."Isha said sarcaticly

**Contiued...**

**Yey another chapter done and I'm ready to move on to another one!**


	4. Confessions In The Water

**Yey another chapter done! I kind of had trouble getting time to work on it. I have homework, and I got to watch the dog when my parents aren't home, I sure most can relate! Oh and some may notice I kinda wrote this slightly different than the other chapters and when i get time i'm gonna change them to some degree**

**Kiba And Kouga...**

Kouga sat there watching the sleeping boy. He had trouble keeping his eyes off him, ever since he saw that look of hurt in the other's eyes. Since that day he was having second thought about Kagome. And most of his time was spent watching the boy sleep, only hoping he would wake up. But still he didn't know how Kiba felt about him, sure he saw the boys side long glance at him as they were going to bed but that could of meant anything. Even more so he wasn't a hundred percent sure on the subject that he himself liked Kiba. He was just going to keep this under wraps till he figured every thing out.

Kiba woke up feeling horrible, not really wanting to get up. Kouga not only did a number on him physicaly, he also did it emotionably, he just couldn't believe Kouga would hit him so mercilessly. It was like he could care less about him, sure they were fighting but it was just a test. He finaly decided he just wasn't meant for the would just have to suffer through his pain and help Kouga get his love. But first Payback in the form of pain was necessary for the hurt the other had caused him.

Deciding he could no longer resist the urge to open his eyes he looked around taking in his location. It was all dark except for a candle in the corner, that didn't really help. Ok so he could infer that he was in a cave, most likely owned by the oh so famous sexy wolf demon, Kouga.

"So your finally awake."Came a voice from his right."I was getting worried."

"Why?"He asked turning his head in the voices direction."You are the one that did this to me in the first place. Whats your reasoning anyway?"He asked sitting up."And how long have I been asleep?

"Well not only did you make a promise to help me get my Kagome."Kouga answered coming out of the shadows and sitting right in front of the boy.

"Hey, lean forward a bit theres something on your face I'll get it."Kiba said punching Kouga right in the face

"That was random but I guess I deserved that."He said rubbing his jaw tenderly."But you might have hurt your stomache wounds."

"You know I can't believe you!"He shouted trying to turn around with no sucess."The only reason you didn't let me die was because you wanted help getting your girl!"He barked now just trying to scoot back away from the infuriating wolf."Stay away if thats all you want! I'll help you get that girl but, after that I'm leaving!"Kiba screamed now crying from the pain in his stomache and his heart.

"But thats not all I want, to me your my friend of course I would save you."Kouga said trying to move closer to the boy to help him calm down."Seriously I mean it your my friend."He assured"_If only you knew how I really feel_."He thought longingly."Now please just sit still so I can patch you up ok?"He asked taking the boys bandages off.

He felt as the boy moved his warm hands across his bare chest as he changed his bandages.

"Done, thank the wolf gods that you didn't open any major wounds."Kouga said sighing thankfuly as he helped Kiba stand up while supporting by wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling the others arm over his shoulder."Now come on lets go get lunch."

Lunch went by rather quickly with no talking between the two. Kouga then took Kiba back to the cave again.

"Uh do I have to stay in this cave all day its boring just sitting here."Kiba said looking to the door."Maybe I can sit outside or take a bath at least, I mean you never did show me the river anyway."He said hopefuly."I mean I am kinda dirty from the fight and all."The boy then gave him the cutest puppy eyes ever.

"Uh fine I guess I could use a bath as well."Kouga said looking down at his person."But your gonna have to stay in sight I don't want you drownding when my back is turned."He watched as the others smile faltered for split second."_And maybe I can show and tell you how much I love you_."

"Um, I don't have any clean clothes to wear."He said sratching his head lightly."Uh can I borrow some of yours?"Kiba asked looking to the floor for the answer.

"I thought skirts and leg warmers were for women."The demon said smirking."Are you admitting that they're for men, or are you saying your a woman?"

"Neither."He said with a smirk looking up at the wolf."I saying your a woman and I don't have clean clothes but you do."The boy chuckled."So are you gonna give me some clothes or not?"

"I guess so, follow me."Kouga said walking over to a randomly placed dresser."Lets see, skirt for you, skirt for me, shirt for you, shirt for me."He said lightly walking over to the door."Can you walk by your self now?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."Kiba said standing up and wincing a bit.

"Hold this."The demon said handing him the clothes before picking him up bridal style."This way it won't take an hour to get there."

"Put me down, I said I can walk!"He growled trying to get loose."Put me down wolf shit!"

"Now what would be the fun in that."Kouga said smirking."Now hold on."He said starting to run.

With in a few minutes Kouga reached the river, it was only around 5ft deep. He set Kiba down and took the clothes and set them on a rock. When He turned around Kiba already had his shirt off and was working on his pants, with his back turned to him. Well there was a price for turing your back on him.

"Bath time!"Kouga said picking the boy up and threw him into the water with an ear to ear grin."Hows the water?"

"Why don't you find out?"Kiba yelled as he pulled the other boy in."Vengence is best served wet."He said between laughs.

Kouga burst out of the water smiling.

"Having fun?"He asked throwing his shirt up onto land, with his pants following soon.

"Yes, but are you wearing anything?"He asked looking away trying to hide his crimson face."I mean I don't want to see anything."

"No."He said moving closer to the other boy."_I wonder if I can seduce him_?"He thought, hell why not try as well."But neither should you."

"Um, Kouga are you okay?"Kiba asked backing into a rock."Your um kinda getting in my space."

"I know I'm just enjoying myself."He said unbuttoning Kiba's wet, tight, pants."And it feels like you are too."He grinded himself against the boys smooth hips earning himself a soft moan.

"N-no, Uhh stop!"The boy whined as he pushed on his shoulders lightly."What about Kagome? I thought you loved her?"

"I used to but now seeing you naked here in front of me."Kouga asked moving his hand to stroke the boy."I just can't resist."

"Okay but please still just not here."He whined."I love you

"I love you too."He whispered into the other's ear."So, sense when did you love me?"He asked.

"When we got to your cave after the meeting with those people, I was having trouble controlling myself when we were sharing your cave."He said putting on a light smile."You were just so cute with your little tail and all."He explained thinking back to it.

"Cute story but come on lets go, we don't want to get all pruny."Kouga said softly carrying the boy bridal style to the shore."You want to try and walk back?"He asked setting him down.

"I want to try."He answered confidently grabbing the clothes Kouga handed him."Um can you help me get this stuff on?"He wondered aloud.

"Sure."The other answered helping the boy with the skirt."I think you can get the chest plate on."He said putting his own clothes on.

"Off we go!"Kiba said dramaticly pointing in a random direction.

"Kiba it's the other way."Kouga said softly wrapping his arm around the other waist and leading him in the other direction.

**Continued...**

**Yay chapter done so what do ya think? comment please!**


End file.
